Honeymoon
by NotebookConfessionz
Summary: I know this has been over done so much, but here is the deleted scene from the book


**I wrote this a long time ago and I decided to finally put it up.**

**Review! I do NOT own anything Twilight related.**

**Bella's POV**

As I entered the water a chill rushed through me. This was it. The water felt amazing against my bare skin. I could see the sun setting into the deep blue sea. I could fell my heart racing.

I looked around. Where was Edward? He must be under giving me privacy. As the water went above my chest Edwards's angel face bobbed out of the water. I could never get used to his face.

"You don't have to do this," Edward told me.

"I want to," I quickly answered. He wasn't backing out now.

He slowly leaned toward me and lightly started kissing me on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and push his face to mine making the kissing more rapid.

His kisses moved down my neck and back up. I traced his lips with my tongue. A shiver ran through my body as he started to kiss my neck again. One of my hands slowly reached down and started tracing his chest. He let out a moan of pleasure.

"I love you," Edward said between kisses.

"I know," I said. He chuckled. The laugh made his body shake. This time the moan was mine. I wrapped my legs around him letting him know I was ready.

"If I hurt you-"he started.

"I trust you," I interrupted.

Suddenly we were in the house and on the bed. I gasped. I'd never seen Edward naked. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was studying me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. _Calm down. You can do this._ I took a deep breath.

My legs slid down till they were where I wanted. Using the hand that was still tracing his chest I grabbed his butt and pushed him into me. I gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said mixing a moan into my name.

At that moment we became one. His marble body felt amazing against my soft skin. As he moaned again our bodies parted. I wasn't having that. With my hand still on his indestructible ass I shoved him back into me with more force than before.

Now it was his turn. His hand moved from my back to my chest in one fast movement. Noticing my hand on his butt wasn't needed anymore, my hand moved on top of his and made him push harder on my breast. He squeezed. We both moaned delightfully. It felt as if our bodies were a perfect match. We fit together perfectly.

The next thing I know he is on top of me. I suddenly needed to touch him, to gasp every part of him in my hands. He pulled out of me and saw what I was trying to do. He grabbed my hand and put it around his penis. He gasped as I rubbed the soft smooth skin. His hand moved back up to my chest.

As I released my hold he went back in forcefully. It hurt a little but I wanted nothing more than for him to do it harder. He saw what I wanted and did so. I cried out in pleasure and screamed his name. He was so beautiful. He lifted his body up completely and pushed in with so much strength I winced. But I still was hoping for him to do it harder.

"More. Harder," I moaned.

Luckily, each time he went out he plunged inside me harder. I knew this would hurt like hell later but I didn't care. I couldn't care about anything but him. And I liked it that way. This time as he moved in I moved up. Our bodies met and I moaned his name.

Everything fell away. It was as if we were the only people in the world. He pushed in and stayed there. Barley moving out but pushing in deeper. His hands were at each side of my body, holding him up so he couldn't hurt me. I wanted to be hurt.

"Would you like to try something new Mrs. Cullen?" he said seductively. I smiled at my new name.

"I'm open to new ideas," I managed to get out.

He smiled and turned my over. He started to kiss my neck. I was about to question why I was turned over when he went to work back in me. I gasped as the pleasure left then returned tougher. I felt amazing as I lay there and let him do whatever he wanted to me.

He moved my hair out of the way and softly licked up my neck and started nibbling on my ear. I grabbed his hands and put them on my breasts. Suddenly, we needed each others faces.

He turned me back over. I pressed my mouth to his and forced his lips open. As our tongues played I wrapped my leg around him and made him go in more.

"Would _you _like to try something new, Mr. Cullen?" I said trying to mimic him.

"I'm open to new ideas," He said mimicking me back.

I pushed him out of me and brought him up on his knees. He looked at with a confused expression on his face. I bent down and grabbed his penis. I teased him by slowly rubbing my fingernail up and down it. Then I bent down and gave it a big, wet lick. He moaned in pleasure. I felt the tips of my lip turn up.

Once I had most of his dick in my mouth I started sucking on it. His hips rammed forward making me suck harder and start to nibble. I moaned. I felt his penis in my mouth roaming around. I would have done that all night but he had a better idea. He pushed me down on the bed and left.

"Edward?" I spoke his name but it sounded more like a question.

Seconds later he returned with three peaces of rope and a smirk on his face. With the longest peace he tied my hands to the bed frame. With the two other peaces he ties my legs to different sides of the bed. My legs cried in pain from being so far apart but I ignored them and thought about what Edward had in mind.

Gradually he came on top of me and started kissing him. I wanted to touch but the rope restrained me. His hand slid down to my vagina and he took two fingers. He pushed them in firmly and I screamed his name. This made him so happy he added even more force. I screamed again. As he slowly pulled out I moaned.

Unexpectedly his mouth licked down my body back to my vagina. His thumbs opened my clit as far as they could and his tongue went in. My hips plunged towards his mouth in response.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop screaming his name, moaning, sighing, and gasping in pleasure. Slowly teasing me he brought his head back up and stuck his head in between my boobs. I growled warning him to hurry up. He chuckled but came up to meet my eyes and we picked up kissing and moving in each other.

Now that his tongue was used to me he knew where to go to give me pleasure. He aim for those spots and I let him.

Suddenly I didn't care about me anymore. It was all him, only him. He owned my heart and now he also owns my body. I closed my eyes and though we kept moving together I drifted of into a deep sleep.

**8 hours later**

The next day I woke up to Edward playing with a strand of my hair. I realized I never got a chance to really look at him. He looked like an Abercrombie model.

"Breakfast time," he said. His voice was music to my ears. As I got up I realized I was sore. But it was bearable and definitely worth it. With only bothering to put on our undergarments we walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

**Review! The little button down there!**


End file.
